


How To Train Your Reek

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Dog training, Forced Eye Contact, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Muzzle Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Shameless Smut, So much Thramsay, Thramsay - Freeform, Treat Training, Whipping, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Ramsay's POV, how to train your Reek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Collar Your Reek

Ramsay loved to watch his new captive writhe and scream on the wooden cross.  The head would toss back, eyes so brilliant blue, streaming with tears, bulging with pain.  It made his cock hard to hear such lovely begging as the bloody body squirmed, desperate for mercy that never comes.  He loves to play games with Theon Greyjoy, he loved watching the Lordling attempt to win, yet in those blue eyes, Ramsay could see that Theon knew he would always lose.   Ramsay loved the way the fallen prince would drop his head in such a defeated way.  Theon is finally starting to understand that no one will come for him, there will be no escape, that he will never leave this place alive.  The defiance was gone now, there was no arrogance, just fear and a growing submission.

When Ramsay goes into the cell it is the middle of the night, a tiny crevice really.  It's where Ramsay lets Reek sleep for a few hours before going back onto the cross.  However, the crevice is not large enough for Reek to stretch out to relieve his limbs, he must curl up to sleep there.  He kicked at the huddled man and grinned as Reek instantly woke up and apologized.  Little Reek, he should call him, since Ramsay has had him, Reek had lost some weight, and he constantly huddles.  Head and shoulders fall so low, it is a lovely sight to Ramsay.  Now his pet shifted into the proper place it was taught, hands and knees, head down a bit.  Those big blue eyes peek timidly up at Ramsay.  Like a good boy, Reek stayed silent and waited for whatever his Master wished.

Ramsay could see the terror in Reek's eyes, he knew it was another game but he would never dare to protest or ask, not anymore.  This filled Ramsay with a warm flush, he made a Prince into a pet, his own slave.  Now that his little kraken seemed tame, it was time to train him, Ramsay had no need of krakens, he wanted a dog.  With a brilliant smile, Ramsay leaned down, enjoying the sight of Reek struggling not to scramble backwards. _"I have some wonderful news for you Reek!  It simply could not wait till tomorrow.  I have decided that you are ready to serve me, you have been very obedient.  Would you like that, Reek?  No more cross, no more tiny cell.  Would you like that, my pet?"_ Gods, he had to suppress a shiver of lust at the look on his Reek's face.  The pet was in tears, so afraid to say the wrong thing, yet there was such a desperate hope that this was not a lie, just a game.

Patiently, Ramsay allowed Reek the time he needed to use his broken mind.  After a moment, Reek peeked up at his Master again and whispered. _"I just wish to serve you and obey, Master."_   Ramsay filled with pride, his pet was learning.  It did not bother him that his creation was a bit dim now, he adores it.  Watching those eyes, trying to put together thoughts like a scattered puzzle, was one of his favorite things.  Ramsay rewarded his pet with a gentle hand caressing the long shaggy hair.  _"That's right, Reek.  Serve and obey.  You remember who you are, serve and obey, no more fingers or toes will be lost.  It is time to begin your training so you can come out of the dungeons."_ Again, that look of blazing hope and the fear had increased.  Trying to ignore his throbbing cock, Ramsay reached into his belt.  Instantly, Reek dropped his arms and head to the floor in a silent plea.  Chuckling, Ramsay pulled out the collar, which was next to the flaying knife and whip, then spoke to his pet.  _"Oh, simple little Reek!  It is alright, foolish pet!  It is just a collar, see?  A pet should have a proper collar and leash.  You do wish to be a proper pet, don't you?"_ He made sure his voice was soft and amused, yet Ramsay colored the tone with violence, loving how Reek would cringe.  

 _"Now, on your knees, Reek."_   As soon as his pet scrambled up, Ramsay wrapped the collar around the thin neck.  It was one of the best sights he had ever seen.  The tight thick leather, against the pale skin was perfect and he to fight the urge to simply knock Reek down and fuck him.  No, he would keep control because it will be so much better after some training.  _"Do you like wearing a collar, Reek?  Letting the world see that you are my pet?"_ Ramsay asked with a lying voice, full of mercy, comfort.  Reek knew better than to fall for that and simply nodded _.  "I am glad you like it, pet."_ Ramsay attached the leash and stood up.  _"Reek, you will crawl at my side.  If I stop, you best stop with me.  Don't make me have to drag you, if I do, your training will start with a punishment."_   Ramsay made sure that his voice was as sharp as his blades, so that Reek will tremble.  He is always careful that Reek never feels capable of anything, that his pet is always ever aware how much pain Ramsay can deliver.  Even his gentlest touches, Ramsay makes sure that his pet can always feel the impending violence, just underneath, waiting.

   


	2. Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay trains Reek to be his dog. Reek learns about obedience and Ramsay struggles with control issues of his own.

Ramsay strode forward, grinning as he heard his pet whimpering, scampering to keep up.  He had to admit, Reek was really trying, the pitiful thing.  Sneaking a peek down at him, Ramsay could see the splotches of blood left behind by Reek's hands and knees.  The agony on his pet's face was so lovely, Ramsay reassured and praised his pet.  _"Not much farther Reek, you are doing very well.  I am pleased with you, Reek."_ A tormented face raised to peek at his Master, eyes shining with gratitude for even this small kindness.  Ramsay suddenly stopped dead.  Reek truly tried to stop with him, but he landed a step ahead. 

In a voice heavy with disappointment, Ramsay said, _"Oh, Reek.  I thought you wanted to be my pet...if you don't we can make you a prisoner again right now."_ It was hard not to grin when Reek's eyes bulged and he began to babble in a high panic.  _"Master, please,  I am so sorry.  I want to be your pet,  I do!"_   Nodding, Ramsay replied with the sternest look he could muster.  _"Very well, Reek.  I will give you one last chance.  Now, I am giving you a whipping for disobedience.  Head down, hands and knees, Reek."_ Ramsay pulled his whip out from his belt, he supposed it wasn't  the best place to punish his pet.  A large hallway did not allow for any privacy. But the thought of the shocked faces, was enough to urge him on. 

Staring down at Reek's back, for a moment Ramsay was mesmerized.  The pale skin, flickering under torchlight, all the scars, hidden then shown.  A spine so prominent, bones starting to meet skin and he loved it.  Unable to help himself, Ramsay reached down and ran his large hand down Reek's back.  His pet flinched and whimpered, then went still.  _"Good Reek.  Never reject a nice touch from your Master."_ Ramsay growled warningly.  Ramsay wanted to keep touching his Reek, but he needed to give his pet a whipping.  Reek was simpleminded, if he did not receive his punishment, he won't learn.  Standing straight again, Ramsay brought the whip down onto that lovely back.  A bloody line appeared from Reek's shoulder to his hip.  The scream was making Ramsay hard enough for it to hurt.

 _"Reek, dogs heel.  That means they walk at their Master's side and when the Master stops, the dogs stop.  When the Master walks, the dogs walk.  Do you understand that concept?"_   Ramsay's voice was that of a parent talking to a three year old.  Nodding eagerly the pet whispered, yes, over and over.  _"Very good."_ Ramsay said to cut off the babble that would come next.  _"So if you understand that, why did you not heel?  Are you not paying attention again?"  "No, Master, I tried, I really want to be your dog, I swear!  I..I made a mistake, please."_   Reek was sobbing, groveling before him and Ramsay again had to restrain himself.  _"As I whip you, I want to hear you scream out, "Dogs Heel." With every lash, Reek."_ The pet screamed _"Dogs Heel"_ until his throat was hoarse before Ramsay stopped.

His arm was very sore, but Ramsay knew it was worth a little pain of his own.  Look how his creation wept with gratitude that the whipping was over. _"Reek, come kiss my boots to apologize."_ He used a soothing voice, as if he were luring a frightened animal.  Reek ever so timidly began to crawl forward, meekly looking up at his Master for any sign of violence.   He watched with a triumphant leer as his little pet began to kiss his boots.  That small head, covered with shaggy, unkept, long hair, moved almost gracefully.  Ramsay wanted to put that hair into his fist and force Reek to suck his cock.  Rubbing his hand over the hard bulge in his breeches, Ramsay tries to remind himself how great it will be.  Once trained, he will be able to get his pet to not just suck but perform acts that no Ironborn would ever do.

 _"Shall we try heeling again, my Reek?"_ his voice was strained with dark lusts but Reek cringed and scrambled to his side.  Taking the leash in his fist, Ramsay started to walk again.  This time his pet kept up and when Ramsay stopped, Reek stopped.  The pet burst into tears in relief and Ramsay was filled with approval.  _"Very good, Reek!  Good dog!"_   He loved that look on his pet's face, such adoration over the tiniest kindness, such need in those eyes.   Such a weak little thing, Reek should thank the Gods that Ramsay had found him.  They went in silence to Ramsay's chambers.  Boot steps and whimpering were the only noise made, even when they passed some servants.  They might have looked startled but they would never dare do or say a thing to disturb him.  Ramsay had seen to that long ago.

When they reached the door, Reek obediently froze and waited, shivering with fear.  Ramsay opened the door and said, _"Obedient pets wait until their Master enters the chamber, then the dog may enter."_   Reek nodded and stayed frozen.  With a delighted grin, Ramsay strode across his room, then waited as Reek meekly crawled in.  When Ramsay said nothing, Reek slowly began to stop moving then seemed to freeze.  Bursting into laughter, the antics were too amusing to contain, Ramsay walked past the pet trying to be a statue and shut the door.  _"You should be thanking me, you know.  It is warm here in my chambers.  Your torn hands and feet are now resting on a plush, nice rug.  I show you mercy and you try to become a piece of stone?"  "Thank you Master.  I am grateful, please, so grateful for your kindness."_ Ramsay likes the panic on his little pet's face, so afraid the whip will appear, or worse, the knife.  _"You may lick my boots this time, to show your gratitude."_

Lunging forward, Reek threw himself before his Master's boots and began to lick them, sobbing.  This was another thing Ramsay loved.  Theon was such a proud, arrogant little lordling, deep inside this was tearing him apart.  Ramsay tried to humiliate Reek as often as he can. It feels good to know inside this wreckage, Theon was imprisoned. Ramsay let Reek lick the leather until he could hear the rasp of a dried tongue.  _"You may stop now.  I accept your apology and gratitude, Reek."  "Thank you, Master."_ Reek's voice was but a raspy whisper, dry as the dessert sands, torn and raw _.    "Are you ready for your next lesson, Reek?"_


	3. Down, Stay, No Barking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay continues his lessons for Reek. Down is painful, Stay is terrifying but No Barking is the true nightmare. Reek is given a special training tool that was made by Ramsay personally.

Ramsay smiled benevolently as his pet eagerly nodded, belaying the terror in Reek's eyes. _"On your hands and knees, properly Reek.  Good boy."_ Pleased with how fast his dog responded to the order, Ramsay gave a small pat to the timid pet.  Then taking the leash in his fist, walked a bit away so the leash was tensed, and turned.  Suddenly, his large boot came down hard on the leash, causing Reek's neck and head to crash to the carpet.  The rest of him followed, causing Reek to cry out.  Drowning out his cry was a command.  _"Down.  That means flat on the floor, curled like a dog, head down on the ground."_   Underneath the plush rug, were stones and Reek had hit hard enough to feel those stones. Ignoring the blood flowing from his nose and forehead, Reek curled himself up.

 _"Better.  Now back on your hands and knees again."_   Ramsay was fully smiling now and he knew that Reek was trying not to piss himself in fear.  His pet knew this smile meant painful games and became so submissive, it was something Ramsay masturbated to often.  After a moment for his pet to comply, allowing extra moments since Reek had some trouble balancing.  Ramsay figured it was due to the blow on his head, perhaps he will let the Maester check it, if Reek does well today.  Ramsay enjoys his pet far too much too allow him to slip away into death.  For now, Reek has managed after two tries, to get on hands and knees again.  This time, with both boots firmly on the floor, Ramsay ordered, _"Reek, down."_

Gracelessly, with a small thud, Reek went boneless in fear, curling into a ball.  Ramsay began to laugh so hard he had to grab a chair and sit down.  Reek peeked up confused and terrified, that seemed to just increase the humor.  Stomach aching, breathless, Ramsay's laughter was as hard as his cock was.  That was the most pitiful display of that command he has ever seen.  However, Reek did comply, oddly, but it was obedience, so there would be no punishment.  Once Ramsay managed to calm himself again, he praised his pet.  _"Very well, Reek.  You should learn to do that with more grace, but for now, I am pleased."_   Reek started to cry and began to speak in a high pitched voice.  Timidly, but fast and a tad loud.  _"Thank you, Master.  Thank you.  I am grateful, I promise to do better.  I swear I want to obey and serve, I will learn, I swear it!"_

 _"Hush now, Reek!  Too loud and whiny again..didn't we discuss that before?  You know it gives me a headache and if I hurt, so will you, remember?"_ Biting his lips, Reek nodded, staring at the carpet in fear.  Sighing, Ramsay walked over and knelt down for a moment, before his pet.  Lifting Reek's chin, he made eye contact.  _"You are being such a good dog, you are trying very hard.  Yet, even so, I cannot allow any bad behavior to just slip by.  What kind of Master would I be, if I did not make sure my slave understood his place?  I have told you once before not to babble so loudly and it has been twice now that I have mentioned your whining.  As a dog, it is a great privilege that I allow you to speak at all.  I think some time without speaking at all might help you to remember not to whine or be loud.  Since you are a dog, the command is "No Barking".  After all, that is all you were really doing, sounding like that."_ As his pet cried silently, Ramsay walked over to his dresser, speaking conversationally to Reek.  

 _"Oh, stop that weeping, Reek.  I am not going to flay or whip you for it.  Nor shall I burn you, kick or beat you.  It is a different sort of discipline this time.  A non painful one actually.  As least there is that mercy, which I am sure you are grateful for, but remember, not a word.  I had made something for you while I was waiting for you to become my new bitch.  I am thrilled I have a chance to use this, to show you this."_ Walking back towards his pet, something clenched in one large fist, Reek began to whimper.  In a panic now, Reek began to inch backwards, still in a curled position, he was trying to drag himself backwards, without uncurling himself.  Ramsay smiled, amused at how his pet tried to find ways to disobey while seemingly obeying still.  It was funny how Reek's broken mind tried to find loopholes, always failing.

 _"Stay"_ Ramsay growled the command and Reek instantly froze, eyes peeking up at his Master fearfully.  _"For your sake, I am glad your dim witted brain understood that order, pet."_ Walking over to his pet, Ramsay again knelt down, then brought his clenched hand to Reek's face.  Remembering the order to stay, Reek did not move an inch, though his body twitched and shuddered.  Opening his hand, Ramsay showed his dog the cured and stitched human skin.  Reek has seen what Ramsay does with human skin so he was not shocked.  With sadistic pleasure, Ramsay gazed into the confused eyes of his pet, then held the skin directly in Reek's line of vision.  _"Look closely, Reek.  Out of all the skins I have made, this was the most difficult, but brought the best pleasure.  Do you recognize this skin, pet?  You really should, it is your own.  See, there is a masterpiece before you, of your very own penis and balls.  Of course, that was not quite enough skin, so this part here is your left thigh, and this part over here, that is your right arm."_   Allowing his pet a moment for the horror of it all to sink in, Ramsay rubbed himself again.

 _"Have you not figured out what I have made you yet? No? Of course not, not with that broken mind of yours.  Don't worry, dearest Reek, I am going to explain.  This, you see, is your new muzzle."_ Ramsay could not contain his mirth and chuckled as Reek gagged. _"In a moment of kindness, knowing you would need a muzzle to train with, I made you this special one.  It is a gift.  The skin from your penis and balls are here, they go over your mouth.  Real leather would hurt your lips and skin, but your own cock and balls will be softer.  See how generous I am to you?  Now lift your face up for me, pet.  Stay very still while I put on your muzzle, Reek.  It will go very bad for you if you move away."_ The warning was enough, in spite of his pet's horror, Reek stayed still, crying while Ramsay attached the gruesome muzzle.

 _"There, that is not so bad, is it, pet?"_ Reek shook his head in agreement, but his eyes screamed another answer.  This made Ramsay want to leap on the miserable creature, rip the rags away, raise the thin legs and fuck him bloody.  With a groan, Ramsay knew he could not fully resist any longer. He would not go too far sexually yet, he wanted Reek a little more broken first.  Yet, if he did not do something soon, he would turn lust to torture.  Too much torture would delay Reek's training further.  Which would cause Ramsay to wait even longer to rape his little bitch.  Frustrated, Ramsay grabbed his pet and pulled him closer.  Grabbing the trembling, mangled hands, Ramsay flattened them over the bulge in his breeches.  Growling, his voice oh, so dangerous now, Ramsay spoke.  _"Reek, open my breeches and take out my cock.  Stroke your Master, show me what an obedient, quiet dog you are."_ Whimpering softly behind his hideous muzzle, head down in defeat and sickened by the feel of his own skin, Reek complied.  His shaking hands worked clumsily and slowly, but he pulled out his Lord's cock. 

Ramsay moaned with lust, the feel of those small, shivery hands was amazing.  The missing fingers, Ramsay moved so that his cock rubbed the stumps, thrilling to the feel of scars.  This made his pet wail under the muzzle and made Ramsay rub harder.  _"Very good boy, Reek.  Up and down, you can get a firmer grip than that, Reek, I know you can.  Faster now."_ Using a tone that offered encouragement and a hint of threat, Ramsay directed his pet to coax him into a climax.  When Ramsay had bitten through his own lip, back arching, he had put his own hands over Reek's.  His larger hands forced Reek into a fast, hard rhythm that would have not been possible for the weakened creature without Ramsay's help.  As he came, one large hand, wrenched Reek's face down, so that he could cover the pet's face with semen.

As Ramsay put his breeches together again, he smirked at his pathetic Reek.  The pet was laying there, shivering, gagging behind the muzzle.  His face was covered in white streaks, as was his new muzzle.  _"You have done well, pet.  We are not done though.  It takes a long time to properly train a dog, after all.  For you, it will take time, you are not very bright.  Do not worry, though, Reek, I promise to make you the best, well trained dog that ever existed.  By any means necessary."_ Ramsay began to stroke a heavy hand from Reek's head down to his hip, not so much to ease his pet's fears as to feel the fear.  _"See how nice I can be when my dog behaves?  Calm yourself now, because you need to focus.  We are about to start another lesson."_


	4. Stay Extended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek learns more about staying still

The freezing rain poured, lightening flashed and thunder roared overhead.  Huddled, miserable, Reek lay in the growing puddle, muddy and shaking.  Ramsay was right, it took many lessons for Reek to learn.  Right now, Reek was learning about staying where he was put, regardless of distractions.  This had been a hard command to learn, for many reasons.  Ramsay would have his boys try and throw things, startle Reek, hurt him all to make him move.  Several times, Reek has been punished for moving during a stay order.  This time, Reek was determined to not move, even if the lightening struck him.  Rubbing his hated muzzle against his spindly arm, Reek moaned to himself.  Ramsay told him if he could complete a stay properly, Reek could take the muzzle off.  For days now, the only time Ramsay removed the skinned horror was when Reek had to eat or drink.

Last afternoon, his Master had allowed Reek the heel of a burnt loaf of bread.  Reek has had water but nothing else for food.  Luckily, Reek was too busy trying to stay to care about his growling stomach.  Still, he wished that his master would have allowed food for a reward as well, but nothing could be as good as getting this muzzle off.  However, staying was not easy at all.  Reek knew eyes had to be on him, always he was watched but he felt alone.  Utterly deserted, to die in a horrible storm.   Reek knew this was not true, his Master did not want him dead, but Reek was meek now, he was scared with and without his master.  Digging his hands and feet into the mud, as if trying to bury himself, Reek cried.  The sky began to add hail to the rain and the balls of ice pelted Reek.  Curling into the mud, Reek felt each piece of hail cut into his back.  The rags were poor protection and soon it felt unbearable.

Surely his Master will come now and release the command.  Whining, Reek could not even try and call out to his Lord, to beg.  That was a good thing though, that is why he is wearing the hellish muzzle, after all.  Ramsay is so much smarter than his pet, he knew what a harsh lesson this would be.  So it was kind of him to muzzle Reek, so he could learn better?  Everything was mixed up in Reek's brain right now and he tried to stay.  To be a good dog.  Eventually, the rain and hail ended, the sky remained dark, then got darker still.  A few folks came by, but no one stopped or spoke to Reek.  Ramsay still did not come and Reek was despondent.  Was he to stay outside all night by himself?  Not even the other dogs for company?  Not even the safety of the kennel cage?  It was too horrible to imagine, how long the cold night would be and Reek sobbed hysterically.

Laying in the center of the yard, Reek felt so horribly exposed and as the night grew deep, the feeling grew worse.  Pressing his face into his arms, Reek screamed a few times but it did not help, only increased the panic.  He wished that Ramsay had at least chained him to a post, but then again, wasn't that the point?  A good dog, a trained dog does not need a chain, just a command.  Yet, Reek was trying to talk himself out of his good behavior.  He told himself that Ramsay may have forgotten him.  That Reek should go find him.  Or perhaps he could even crawl over to the door and wait there.  Shaking his head, snarling at himself, Reek forced himself to stay where he was put.  Remember he can get rid of the muzzle if he stays.  Remember how bad the punishment would be for disobeying.  Reek was a good dog, a trained one, he was.

Reek had lost all track of time, he only knew it was dark and lonely.  He lay curled, his head on his arms, shivering as he waited.  He stayed, he waited and night stayed forever, maybe a bit longer.  Every time Reek shut his eyes and tried to sleep, a sound, any sound would make him bolt to his knees.  Reek would look for Ramsay, look for something to attack him, but neither happened.  Light came and Reek rejoiced at first. But as hunger and the cold really settled in him, Reek discovered even larger discomforts.  Servants and children were beginning to walk around, staring at Reek, taunting him.  Some kicked at him, others just yelled things or laughed.  Reek had to relieve himself in front of them and he felt deep shame as they all pointed out his lack of manhood.

A rock hit him in the head as he was pulling up his breeches and he fell into his own piss.  Sobbing, he no longer cared about anything, it stopped being shameful, all that mattered was staying.  Staying in hopes that Ramsay will come for him.  Then as blood dripped off of his face, Reek saw his Master's boots in front of his face.  With a grateful sob, Reek peeked up at his Lord, trying to show he was good, he stayed, he did.  Ramsay gave an approving smile and simply said, _"Heel Reek."_


	5. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek had done well staying, so Ramsay offers a reward for good behavior. And some unsettling news for Reek.

Reek's limbs were stiff and swollen, he let out a scream behind his muzzle as he crawled.  He bit off any further sound, cringing, hoping that his shout did not upset his Master.  Ramsay continued walking, staring ahead, so Reek scrambled to heel like a proper dog, sore or not.  Ramsay led his pet to the kennels and Reek knelt, silent, heaving.  Bending down, Ramsay removed the dreadful muzzle and Reek cried in gratitude.  Reek wanted to thank his Master, but he was afraid to speak or move.  _"I am very impressed with your behavior, pet.  You stayed like a good boy and I will keep my word.  As long as you can control your words, you may go without your muzzle.  You may thank me now, with your voice, Reek."_   Shuddering, sobbing and feeling as if there were no one left inside him, Reek spoke. 

His voice was rusty from lack of use and whisper soft.  _"Thank you Master.  I am very grateful."_ Ramsay spent half of the night watching his Reek struggle from a window.  He masturbated to his pet's misery, coming to the muffled screams and sobbing.  Even though he had done it several times, seeing his filthy, cringing dog so broken down, Ramsay was filled with lust again.  However, Ramsay knew that dogs needed some kindness, he would be gentle for now.  So he had a bucket filled with cold water and had Reek sit in it.  Ramsay scrubbed the filth off his pet, watching in delight as the icy water turned pale skin to blue.  Once he felt Reek was clean enough, he lifted the fragile pet out.  Laying the wet, shivering Reek in his cage, which was now filled with clean straw, Ramsay grinned. _"Such a lucky pet you are, to have such a nice Master."_ Reek nodded and flinched only a little when his Master rubbed at his skin with the prickly straw.  

 _"There now, all clean and dry.  You may rest now, little Reek.  Tonight there will be a feast and I will show off my new dog.  You will behave perfectly for me, won't you?"_ Reek nodded eagerly even as he trembled in terror at the thought.  Other men, Lords and Ladies will see him, what he has become.  Ramsay shut and locked his cage door.  _"Get some sleep, pet.  I expect you to be well rested and ready to show everyone how well trained I have made you."_ Reek tried to obey and he shut his eyes.  He was so tired and even the prickly straw felt welcoming, warm.  Panic reached skeletal fingers skittering around Reek's skull and he began to hyperventilate.  What if his Master decided he should stay naked, performing as a dog at this feast?  How could he bear this?  Bad enough that servants and Ramsay's men have seen him like this.  Lords to see a prince brought so low, Northern Lords who would cheer at his downfall?

No, that was bad thinking, it would lead to pain if Ramsay knew of it.  Reek tried to remind himself that he was only a dog now, just Ramsay's Reek.  It would not bother a dog to be at a feast, would it?  What if his Master even sensed his reluctance, oh, just the thought of what he would do....No, go to sleep as ordered.  No thinking, let the Lords do all the thinking.  Reek was not a prince or a lord, just a dog.  He has to be a dog or Ramsay will put him back in the dark to lose more pieces.  So Reek calmed himself,  he sunk down into an uneasy sleep, where he could be nothing at all.

Ramsay entered the kennels and saw his little pet asleep still.  As quietly as he could, Ramsay walked over and knelt before the cage, simply watching his Reek.  The pale, thin face was not resting easily.  Ramsay wondered if his pet dreamed of him, then smiled when a spasm of fear went through the pet.  He had his answer, the best answer as his pet whimpered, _"No, please. Master please?"_   Ramsay watched his pet for another minute, then stood up to unlock the cage.  As the key went into the lock, the well trained pet awoke.  Instantly, Reek scrambled to his hands and knees, he whispered, _"Sorry Master."_ It was an automatic plea, and Ramsay opened the cage.  _"Did you sleep well, Reek?  Do you feel rested?"_ Not wishing to use too many words, Reek nodded.  Ramsay gave an approving nod then spoke _.  "You may crawl out of the cage now, pet."_ Remembering now about the feast, Reek shudders as he crawls obediently before his Master.

 _"We are going to a feast now, Reek and you will show all my guests how behaved you are. There will be a lady or two there, so you will be allowed to wear breeches, Reek."_ Gratefully, the pet sobbed and kissed his Master's boots.  _"Good boy, now let us get these on those skinny legs of yours.  You have become so small, Reek, let us hope the breeches do not fall off in front of everyone."_ Ramsay's voice was full of sadistic amusement, but Reek's heart sunk at the very thought.  The breeches were too big and Ramsay had to roll the bottoms just to find Reek's feet.  As for the waist, Ramsay laughed and wrapped a threadbare rope for a belt.  It had to go around Reek's waist three times.  _"There, clean and dressed.  Are you ready to show the North what a well behaved bitch you are for your Master?"_ Cold cells, flaying knives and whips answered for Reek.  _"Yes Master.  I will be a good bitch.  I am your Reek."_


	6. Distraction Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek knew he had to be his best at the feast to please Ramsay. However, Reek had no idea who was on the guest list.

Ramsay attached Reek's leash to the collar then stood up.  Even as Ramsay gave the command to heel, Reek was already at his side.  The pet was determined not to fail his Master.  He reminded himself that humiliation and shame are nothing to a dog.  That Ramsay could cause so much pain it would make Reek wish for something as simple as shame.  So Reek heeled and when Ramsay went into the main hall, Reek cared for nothing else but Ramsay's orders.  Ignoring gasps, curses and hollering, Reek stopped when Ramsay did, his face hidden behind his hair.  He was thankful for the hair and breeches hiding the worst parts.  _"This, Lords and Ladies was the new pet I was telling you all about!  He is my new dog.  His name is Reek and he is well behaved now, aren't you?"_ Nodding slowly, eyes still on his Master's boots, Reek did not know if he should speak or not.  With a chuckle, Ramsay told his pet to use words.  In a very timid voice, Reek responded, cringing.  _"Yes Master.  I am a good dog.  I will behave."_

 _"Reek, kneel up, hands at your sides.  You will answer my questions loud enough for all to hear.  Understand?"_ Nodding, Reek pulled himself up more, his hands at his sides, twitching.  _"Yes, Master."_ Reek made sure his voice was heard better, but he flinched at his own tone.  What a thin shaky voice he had, so submissive and Reek filled with the hated shame.  He kept his gaze down, tears were hidden by his hair, but everyone could see the drops fall on the ground.  Ramsay dropped the leash and this filled Reek with terror.  A small whimper escaped his lips, but he did not want the muzzle, Reek forced himself to silence.  To obedience.  Reek watched as his Master's boots circled around him.  Frozen, Reek heard his Master behind him, then felt his hair pulled away from his face.  He moaned in horror, everyone could see him crying.

 _"Reek, are you a prince?"_ Shaking his head, Reek knew the answer so well, it slipped out with no hesitation.  _"No Master."  "Reek, are you a Lord?"_ Another answer he knew and Reek was feeling a bit better now, less scared.  _"No Master."_ Ramsay came around Reek again and stood beside his pet again.  _"Reek, are you a Greyjoy, an Ironborn?"_ Another answer he knew, but for some reason, Reek was disconcerted at a commotion ahead of  him.  However, all that really mattered was Ramsay and pleasing Ramsay.  _"No Master."_ Voice laced with sadistic joy, Ramsay asked one last question.  _"Reek, are you a man?"_   The answer was an easy one and Reek no longer cared about humiliation.  _"No Master, not a man.  A dog."_   Reek had been keeping his eyes on the ground, but the next sentence he heard was not from his Master.  It was another voice, one that was awful, that should never be here, with Reek.  With no wish to be bad, but the voice just could not be here, and Reek peeked up seeking the source of the voice. 

Ramsay watched with glee as his pet could not help himself and peered towards the chaos.  Towards where a voice had just yelled, _"No son of mine!  I rebuke him, I reject him!  Kill him and be done with it then, you bastard!  How dare you put this..this creature before me?  I will kill him myself and then you!"_ Grinning, Ramsay watched as Lord Balon Greyjoy struggled against the men holding him.  Even in chains, the Ironborn was formidable, and it took four men to keep him from lunging.  More interesting to Ramsay, was his pet's reaction.  Reek stared at his father, mouth open, panting, tears streaming, oh lovely despair.  Ramsay wanted to fuck Reek on the table in front of his daddy.  Oh, how hard would he come as Reek wailed, his disapproving father seeing him fucked like a whore.  Reek was drowning in shame, it did hurt, almost as bad as Ramsay could hurt him.  _"Reek, if you are going to not meekly stare at the floor anymore, who should you be looking at?"_ Ramsay's voice was mild, but Reek heard the threat.  Dragging his eyes away from the sight of his enraged father, Reek looked into his Master's eyes.

 _"Only you, Master.  Reek only looks at his Master, only pays attention to his Master."_ Reek answered, his voice still timid, yet he cannot stop sobbing.  _"Poor little Reek.  Why are you crying so hard?  I am not hurting you."_ Chest heaving, trying so hard to contain himself, Reek responded.  _"Forgive me, Master.  I am so grateful to be your dog. It..it overwhelmed me."_ Reek managed to choke out, hoping this will please Ramsay.  Having his father witness his downfall was hideous, but to not be the perfect dog for Ramsay, that was unthinkable.  At least this time, he did not have to try and choose between his family and others.  The choice is clear, Reek belongs to Ramsay.  So the timid, obedient dog peeked up at Ramsay, waiting for his next order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise? i found a way to add dear old dad into the mix....this should end poorly.


	7. Treat Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek must obey Ramsay and learn yet another lesson. this time with an audience, not just lords and ladies to witness his downfall. Balon Greyjoy is a prisoner now, forced to watch his forsaken son reach new levels of depravity.

Ramsay bent down slightly and gave his pet a nice tousle on his hair for being obedient.  He grinned sadistically at Balon Greyjoy, as the proud Kraken struggled in his chains.  _"Chain that prisoner to a chair. Gag him as well.  We cannot have him scaring my timid pet.  Our show is just beginning.  Surely, you have been dying to see your only son again, My Lord?  However, he has changed a little as you can tell.  Since you have abandoned him, you cannot object to what you have allowed him to become, can you?  Perhaps you should have learned your lesson after sending him off to stay with Starks for so long.  You should have kept your children on those shit stained rocks of yours.  Should have kept yourself there as well.  Yet, we cannot change the past can we?  So sit there and watch what your last son has become."_

Reek heard the words, deep inside of him, something screamed desolately.  In spite of the internal agony, Reek was thrilled that his Master gave him a gentle touch.  He was aware of his angry father nearby, the eyes staring through him.  With a growing need, the need to have some solace from his emotions, Reek found himself wishing to move closer.  Wishing he could press himself against the warm strong leg next to him for a shred of comfort, of protection.  He did not dare and tried to hold back a soft whimper when Ramsay moved away again.  Ramsay walked over to the main table and took a seat, scraping his chair back until it was against the wall.  Balon was restrained in a chair close enough to see the smug bastard.  _"Reek!"_ Ramsay called cheerfully, the threat still underneath his words.  _"Come here to your Master."_

Strangely elated that he was not abandoned in the middle of the room to all these eyes, Reek crawled quickly.  Without a single glance at anyone else, cringing as he passed his father, Reek went to his Master's boots.  _"Good dog.  Down."_ In spite of training and trying, Reek has never managed to gracefully manage a down.  But he always tries hard and he ignores the laughter of those who saw his boneless collapse next to his Master.  Ramsay laughed as well, but since it was not colored in malice or anger, Reek simply felt relieved.  For a small time, Reek was forgotten by most as the food began to be served.  Reek could smell the food, oh how his stomach growled.  Since it has been quite some time ago that Ramsay gave Reek any water, he could not even drool.  Curled up, he did not dare bring attention to himself, he did not dare look up at the food or drink.  He was a good dog, he was, and he will stay curled at his Master's feet until he turned to dust if need be.

Ramsay enjoyed the sumptuous meal with his guests, occasionally taunting the prisoner.  He was aware of poor little Reek, Ramsay could hear the creature's stomach growling so loud.  He wondered if Reek was more thirsty or hungry, right now.  Smiling, Ramsay finished his meal then looked down at his dog, ready to continue the entertainment.  Feeling his father's eyes on him, disgusted, enraged, he was sure, Reek was grateful to feel his Master's eyes upon him.  Because Ramsay was all that mattered, Balon meant nothing anymore.  He wanted so badly to believe that.  Reek moved his head slightly so he could timidly peek up at his Lord, wishing to seem responsive, ready to serve.  _"You may kneel up now, Reek."_   Getting onto his sore knees, Reek was nearly faint with thirst and hunger.  He forced himself to not sway and blinked away the black spots floating before his eyes.

Growing hard in his breeches at his pet's obvious distress, Ramsay pours a goblet of water then sips it.  Reek struggles so hard not to cry, watching his Master swallow the water Reek so needs.  After a moment Ramsay gives his pet a mock look of sympathy that makes everyone laugh, well, everyone but Balon.  _"Poor little Reek.  You have not had anything to drink or eat in so long.  It must be terrible for you, pet.  Since you have been such an obedient dog, I shall give you some mercy, I suppose."_ To Reek's elation and gratitude, Ramsay brought the goblet to his dry lips and tipped it slightly.  As a tiny amount of water reaches Reek's tongue, he shudders in delight.  Ramsay allowed Reek to take very tiny sips then took the goblet away, setting it back on the table.  A small whimper softly escaped, but Reek did not move, just gave his Lord a grateful look.  Even the smallest sip of water felt like the hugest reward.

Pleased with his pet's behavior, Ramsay picked up a small piece of meat from his plate.  He watched Reek's eyes grow so large as the hand offering the meat got closer to his face.  Still, in spite of gnawing hunger, Reek still peeked up at his Master, to make sure he was truly allowed to eat.  A voice that was full of dark triumph and eyes that were somehow evil and tender all at once, both overwhelmed Reek.  _"You may eat out of my hand like any tamed beast, little Reek.  Go on, pet, I am very proud of you tonight."_ That was all the encouragement the starving pet needed and he very meekly ate the meat from his Master's outstretched hand.  He was very careful to seem like a true dog, knowing it would make Ramsay happy.  Reek sniffed the meat, briefly nuzzled his Lord's hand before carefully, gently taking the morsel.  As he chewed, the pain of his teeth does not matter, his father does not matter, the pain in his destroyed body, only his kind Master mattered.  

Ramsay offered Reek another small sip of water then let his pet stammer thanks.  _"Would you like some more food, Reek?"_ Ramsay asked very politely.  This made Reek tense and shiver.  It made Ramsay want to fuck him, watching Reek try and figure out the correct answer.  The fear and apprehension, how little Reek wrung his hands together, broken puzzle pieces trying to fit together to say the right thing.  Finally, the pet responded, the voice so tiny, so respectful and scared.  _"Only if it pleases you, Master.  I just want to please you."_ Ramsay gave his timid creature an approving smile.  _"Very good answer, Reek.  See, Balon Greyjoy, you may have raised a stubborn son who never heeded you, was disobedient even.  Look at him now, My Lord.  See how respectful and obedient he is now?  He lives for my approval, he thinks of nothing else but my wants and needs.  You could not even get him to follow a simple order, could you?"_

Balon is enraged, growling behind the gag and his chains clang together.  Ramsay laughs along with everyone else in the room, except for Reek.  Reek is watching his Master, hoping for more food, trying to ignore all else around him.  Trying to ignore what was in him as well.  Theon was thrashing, bending the bars of the cage that Reek has put around him.  Then came the large hand again, still smelling of food, but empty this time.  Reek licked the hand, tasting the grease from the meat still, nuzzling his Master with affection.  All the while deep down in that broken mind, he wondered how it would taste if he bit through that flesh.  Shivering at the daring of his thoughts, Reek whimpered against Ramsay's hand.

 


	8. Completing Your Reek Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is given a brutal test to complete his dog training. Balon is given a horrible choice by Ramsay. Ramsay finally gets to rape his little freak.

Ramsay picked up a small soft piece of potato and offered it to his pet.  Reek was so grateful for more food that he cried as he ate it.  Then a piece of carrot and another tiny morsel of meat.  _"Such a well behaved little puppy, aren't you?"_ Ramsay cooed then rubbed under Reek's chin, all the while smiling at Balon.  Reek was basking in his Master's approval and thoroughly enjoying the nice touch.  Had Theon seen the look on his father's face, he might have bolted to hide.  The lord's eyes were like a storm struck sea, as unforgiving as the stones he lived on.  Balon's face was carved into lines of disgust and furious insult.  It made Ramsay hard to see the son of a fallen king debase himself in front of his own proud father.  Finally, Ramsay thought, as he offered his little Reek a last sip of the water, finally, I think he is ready for that fucking.

He leaned over and easily lifted his pet from the floor, into his lap.  Reek was stunned and squeaked in fear, but dared not resist.  He was unable to not squirm when he felt Ramsay's hardness press against his bottom.  Ramsay just squeezed Reek's leg until his pet went still.  _"All mine, aren't you, little freak?  My little play toy, my favorite pet."_   Reek nodded and wrung his mangled hands against his thin chest.  _"Good Reek, loyal Reek, Ramsay's Reek"_ whispered the broken boy, terrified of what pain may come next.  _"Yes, that is correct,  Until the day you die, you are mine.  You would do anything for me, wouldn't you, Reek?"_ Nodding again, then shivered, saying, _"Yes Master, anything...yours till I die...anything Master."_   Theon raged inside insisting that they both knew what Ramsay wanted and it was unacceptable, they must fight it!  Reek almost fainted at the mere thought of denying Ramsay anything.  Theon reminded Reek that Father was there, watching, judging, what if Ramsay raped him in front of Father?  Unthinkable.

Reek no longer cared what Theon thought, nor what the angry prisoner thought.  He did not know that man, he told himself fiercely.  It only mattered to please Master, it kept the knives out of his skin.  So when Ramsay caressed his pet's ribs, fingered the scars where his left nipple used to be, Reek did not move or speak.  Even when his Master's other hand plunged rudely into Reek's breeches to grasp at the empty scarred place, he sobbed and whined. But he did not move, nor beg for Ramsay to stop.  Chains jangled and a chair banged, guttural roars came from the prisoner, but Reek did not care.  He leaned his head back, peeking up at his Master's face.  His Lord was very amused and aroused by Balon's reaction.  There was no surprise for Reek when his Master stood Reek up and pushed him face first onto the table.  Theon wailed in despair, which turned into a desperate pleading scream.  Because Ramsay had just ordered his men to move Balon's chair to the other side of the table, to see his son's face.

Ramsay pulled down his pet's breeches and then undid his own.  _"My little Reek, little dog, you have become so well trained.  This is a test to make sure you are truly my faithful, obedient bitch.  Scream and cry all you wish, little pet, the first time does hurt after all...and you know how much I love hearing you beg.  But you will not try and move away, will you?  There will be no squirming, no resistance, or I shall have to retrain you from the start.  Do you understand, Reek?"_ Sobbing and shuddering, Reek nodded, clutching the ends of the table with bony fingers.  Ramsay used some of the oil on his dinner plate to lubricate his cock, then put more on his finger and pushed it inside of his pet's tiny hole.  Moaning in pain and discomfort, Reek twitched but forced himself to stay still.  Theon made Reek squeeze his eyes shut and put his face on the table, to hide, to deny this.  Ramsay began to ram his finger in and out brutally and said in a voice of steel.  _"Reek? Are you bored? Do you not appreciate my kindness in preparing you?  Are you rejecting my mercy?"_ Lifting his head up, Reek began to babble, wincing at the pain of the thrusting finger.  _"No, never Master, please!  I do..I am grateful for your mercy!  I only wish to please you!"_

  
 _"Then you will keep your face up and eyes open.  I want you to show this prisoner how a good bitch, a well trained dog acts.  You can do that for me, can't you, pet?"_ Eagerly nodding, in spite of the tears and gasps of pain, Reek said yes quickly, four times.  The finger left and Reek sighed in relief as Theon screamed in terror, knowing worse was coming.  When Ramsay thrust his rock hard, large cock into Reek's ass, the pet saw stars, he began to drool out of his open mouth.  His mouth was open because screams were tearing out of it, he had never imagined this before.  How this felt, it was not just the agony of being ripped, it was being filled up, taken over, dominated permanatly by his Master.  _"Oh come now, Reek, it cannot be that bad.  You are so dramatic, pet."_ Ramsay's voice was rough with need, but he stopped moving for a moment, giving his little Reek time to adjust.  Such a kind Master I am, Ramsay thought to himself.  Ramsay pulled Reek's head back with a large fist in the tangled hair, until he could read those eyes.  Reek whimpered with the pain of his neck, but he looked at his Lord and babbled. 

 _"I am sorry, I will behave, I swear.  Please Master, I won't scream like that anymore. Good Reek.  Loyal Reek."_ His voice was breaking, so was his mind and his heart.  Ramsay drank in the fear and submission in his pet's eyes.  He rejoiced in the agony he saw swimming in Reek's large, pleading eyes.  _"Yes you are good and loyal, little pet.  Beg me to fuck you, little dog.  You should want me to use you and receive pleasure from your body.  Who else would ever wish to touch you, disgusting little Reek?  I am the only one who wants you, who wants to care for you, puppy.  You know that, don't you?"_ Reek could not nod as his head was pulled back in such a steel grip.  So the cracking timid voice spoke again.  _"Only you Master, Reek is so grateful for his Master.  Reek is a freak.  Please...please...Master..f..fuck me?"_ The last was said in a tiny voice, but it was all Ramsay needed.  Still holding his Reek's head back, Ramsay gave a deep thrust. As far in as he could get, gasping in dark delight at how tight and hot it felt.  Reek cried out but held back the scream this time, shuddering and twitching.

 _"Much better, little Reek.  Now, when I let go of your hair, you will look forward, look at that stupid prisoner while I fuck you.  He is a stubborn fool of a man, a terrible king, and the worst father ever.  I want him to see you at your very best behavior.  My little Reek, show him that you are mine forever, that I am your Master now."_ Ramsay let go of Reek's hair and painfully moving his neck, the pet looked at the man he hated, loved and never knew.  _"Lord Balon, if you look away from my little puppy, then I will force you to watch as I rape your daughter then skin her alive.  Her death will be your fault.  You have already caused so much damage to your children...at least give them this last small mercy."_ Balon stared at Ramsay with such hatred that Reek and Theon both wanted to hide away, far away.  Ramsay did not care and his eyes told Balon that he meant every word of the threat.  Balon turned his gaze reluctantly to look at the shattered creature that once was his son.

Ramsay began to brutally fuck his pet again, lost in how it felt, his pleasure only heightened by Reek's cries of pain.  Leaning down, Ramsay began to bite his Reek everywhere, his back, his shoulders and neck.  Marking him, tattooing Reek in bloody teeth marks.  What sent Ramsay over the edge was watching Balon and Reek stare at each other.  Ramsay could actually seem to feel that last tiny piece of Theon scream in despair, he could sense him dying.  Slamming into Reek so hard that it almost cracked the pet's frail hip bones against the table.  Ramsay pushed as far into Reek as possible, pulled his pet upwards, so that everyone could see Reek's lack of manhood.  Large hands held Reek's hips and Ramsay forced his pet to move back and forth on his cock.  Ramsay wanted Balon to really see the last of his son's existence die, before he killed the arrogant Ironborn, he would break him, using his children.  

After Ramsay finished fucking his Reek, he planned to torture Asha in front of her father,as well.  Of course, he will keep his promise to Balon.  Since Balon watched the death of his son, Ramsay will not rape and skin alive Asha in front of Balon.  He will simply flay her breasts and use a hot poker to assure Balon that his daughter will also not be able to continue the Greyjoy line.  Reek's wails of pain, Balon's horror and disgust...the thoughts of Asha's agony when he shoved a hot poker up her cunt, it sent Ramsay into orgasm.  As his come filled Reek's ass, the part that was Theon got smaller,so small, tiny even.  Theon seemed to be a little tiny boy, hiding, curled up, hiding as if he was trying to avoid a scary father.  Good, die then, die, thought Reek as his eyes became empty.  His Master was leaning on him, pressing his body into the table.  Reek was grateful that it was over, that he managed to behave and that he no longer had to look at that man.

Without any prompting, Reek whimpered out, _"Thank you Master."_ Ramsay smiled and gave his pet a little kiss on his neck.  "Good boy.  My tiny Reek, you are truly a well trained pet."      


End file.
